


Ice Skating

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [9]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffcember 2019, Multi, No.9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Gestalt takes Myfanwy to an ice skating rink.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #9: Ice Skating
> 
> There are a lot of places to ice skate in London, as it turns out. If you like, you can pick one and imagine this taking place there.

Gestalt was so graceful on the ice, both in sync and when moving independenly. They made sure to have one body with her at all times. She would have been content simply watching them but they eventually convinced her to join them.

They were a good teacher, but It wasn't long before she fell anyway.

"Are you alright?" Eliza asked as she held her up under the shoulders and looked straight into her eyes, Teddy supporting her from behind.

"Dizzy," she replied.

"You took quite a fall," Teddy said.

Myfanwy smiled at Eliza dreamily."I'm not talking about the fall."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially caught up!


End file.
